


Checking In

by miss_aligned



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mass Effect 3, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aligned/pseuds/miss_aligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at Alliance headquarters for other business, Kaidan is confronted with the possibility of visiting a very high-profile person held there. He wars with himself as he tries to pick up any shred of information he can regarding Shepard's well being and state of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

“I can arrange for some time for the two of you to talk, if you’d like,” Anderson said as he tucked a datapad under his arm. “She’s been completely cooperative, so visitors are welcome. With proper clearance, of course.”

Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck as he considered the proposal. He’d really only come to file some reports. Certainly, he could have done so from anywhere in the galaxy, but the draw of a certain Alliance detainee was strong. He internally chastised himself for showing up in person and having some silly, juvenile hope that he’d hear something about Shepard, let alone see her. “I… don’t think that’s the best idea,” he quietly responded at last.

“Are you sure? She might like to see a familiar face,” Anderson said as a coy smile crept across his lips. “Well, maybe another besides this ugly mug, anyway,” he added, gesturing to himself.

The Major offered a half-hearted chuckle and shook his head. “I was just curious. She doesn’t usually like to stay still for too long unless she’s in a coma or something.”

Anderson snickered. “Well, we haven’t exposed her to any more prothean beacons, so she’s been awake. She is probably getting a bit stir crazy, but to be honest with you, I haven’t seen her in several days. I’ve been busy trying to get her case cleared and reinstate her officially. It’s been… a challenge.”

“Ahh,” came Kaidan’s simple, vaguely disappointed response.

Taking a moment to check his watch, Anderson sighed. “Speaking of that, Major, you’ll have to excuse me. I’ve got to get back to it. Thank you for the reports.”

Kaidan nodded, stepping aside to let the Admiral pass him by. As he did, Anderson paused and quietly offered a little additional insight that he likely thought the Major would appreciate. “You might want to talk to Lieutenant Vega. He’s been assigned as Shepard’s primary guard and would be able to give you more up-to-date information on her status. If you’re interested, that is. He’s likely in the mess right now. He’s the big one. You can’t miss him.”

“Um. Thank you, sir,” Kaidan stammered, not sure if he wanted to go that route. The last thing that Shepard needed right now was someone making the connection that they’d once been… acquainted.

Somehow, despite his reservations, the Major’s footsteps led him to the mess hall in record time. Armed with the most generic description he’d ever heard, he glanced around the large room, almost hoping he wouldn’t be able to identify the correct lieutenant. He was sadly mistaken when his amber gaze settled on a behemoth of a human on the far side of the room. Fortunately, his back was to the door where Kaidan stood, and due to his attention being wrapped up in the vid scrolling across the wall, he didn’t appear to notice the awkward internal debate that had the Major frozen in the doorway.

How could he possibly talk to a stranger about a subject that he wasn’t supposed to know as well as he did? Furthermore, how would he manage to inquire about Shepard without her eventually finding out about it? This was a bad idea and he knew it. He simply had to accept that the distance between him and Shepard was too much. It was best if he separated himself from her completely.

A familiar ache formed in his chest as he turned to walk away, and it was then that he heard her voice. Kaidan’s head whipped around faster than when he was being shot at on a battlefield. The vid showed her in an old interview, from before she’d turned herself in. That hauntingly familiar cadence spurred him forward. He had to try.

“Mind if I join you?” Kaidan strove to keep his tone cool and affable.

James offered a smile and gestured for him to sit down, though his attention quickly turned back to the vid. It was a news story about how Shepard had been in Alliance custody for weeks and hadn’t been seen or heard from since. It switched quickly to some footage of the infamous commander in the midst of destroying a well-known prison. Kaidan had read about it, but nothing could stop his head from shaking at the images.

Kaidan took a seat and watched as Shepard, Garrus, and the dark-haired woman he’d learned to refer to as Miranda ran through the halls of the prison, leaving destruction in their wake. He couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew all too well what that was like.

“Just taking a break to watch Commander Shepard? Better than most action vids, I’d say,” Vega said as he glanced at the table and back to Kaidan. It was then that the Major remembered they were in the mess hall. He probably should have gotten some food if he intended to make this look somewhat believable.

“Yeah,” he acknowledged, feeling terribly awkward and opting to gloss over his mistake. “They keep her locked up, though, and we’ll never see anything like that again.”

“I don’t think we’ll be keeping her here forever,” the Lieutenant said as he continued watching the footage with clear admiration in his eyes. Shepard had that effect.

“It would be a shame. As much trouble as she’s caused, she gives a lot of people hope. She’s become a symbol,” Kaidan responded. His fingers twitched as he warily watched Shepard being shot at by the prison guards in the midst of her rampage. Had he been there, he would have pulled her into a corner and berated her for being so reckless. Or kissed her. One of the two.

“Ain’t that the truth. She makes things happen. When she gets out of here, she’ll need to make things happen again.”

Kaidan tilted his head curiously. “You believe her.”

“Has she been wrong yet?” Vega’s simple question was spoken in a way that made Kaidan feel slightly foolish for questioning Shepard in the first place. It wasn’t necessary, of course, as he’d already suffered through months of regret over that particular misstep.

“I suppose not.” The answer was laden with a bit more emotion than he’d intended. Vega probably had no idea the weight that his inquiry carried.

A bright flash from the vid caught the attention of both men. The camera cut out, the entire prison facility falling victim to the wrath of Shepard and her companions. Despite how many times Kaidan had participated or watched first hand, it was still impressive.

“You’ve spoken to the Commander, I presume?” Kaidan’s tongue felt heavy as he forced the question out. Everything about this conversation was rough and clumsy, but he had to press on. He needed to know that she was okay, that she was coping, that her spirit hadn’t yet been crushed.

“What can I say? I’m a fan,” Vega responded with a wry grin. Something about that look made Kaidan a little uncomfortable, like he’d seen it before in the mirror years ago. He desperately hoped this burly young soldier didn’t have a crush on the most dangerous woman in the galaxy… for all of their sakes. “She’s still ready to fight. We keep her here much longer, we’re going to fare no better than that prison.”

Kaidan had to chuckle. He knew he had the right lieutenant, without a doubt. He spoke accurately of Shepard, which he realized was a large part of the reason that he’d come in the first place. She’d been incarcerated for too long. If they didn’t let her out, then she would do it herself. Regardless, it was good to know that she hadn’t been broken in her mandatory stay with the Alliance. “I have no doubt.”

Vega looked at the Major curiously, as though noticing something for the first time since their strange conversation began. “Hey, you look sorta familiar.”

“I’ve seen you in passing before, but it’s the first time we’ve talked, I think,” Kaidan awkwardly explained, knowing that barely any of it was true. He didn’t want to give the lieutenant the time to make the connection that the reason he appeared so familiar was because he’d been an almost constant fixture at Shepard’s side years ago. He moved to stand.

“If it’s Shepard you’re interested in, I might be able to introduce you, mister…” Vega offered, trailing off as he no doubt tried to fit a name with a face.

“Major,” Kaidan quickly responded, nodding respectfully to the lieutenant. It was the first thing that came to mind, knowing that if he said his name, he’d be found out. Shepard would hear of his presence and inquiries, and the rift between them would grow ever wider. He couldn’t be sure if Vega would take the answer he offered as an actual name or simply a title, but it seemed safe enough. He doubted that Shepard would have known of his promotion, anyway. “I appreciate the offer, but I should be on my way.”

The lieutenant was still studying him as he turned to make his way out of the room, but Kaidan didn’t want to give him any more of a chance to pinpoint his identity. The knowledge that Shepard was alive, well, and still rallying against the Reapers would have to suffice for now. He’d worked behind-the-scenes on her behalf before, and the time had come for him to do so again. There was much to do.


End file.
